


于深追寻

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, M/M, Season/Series 06, Soul-Searching
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: Cas决定独自前往地狱，搜寻Sam失落的灵魂碎片。





	1. 1

当Castiel将Sam从炼狱带回人间，带回到Dean和Lisa身边时，他在一旁观察着。Castiel选择站在树木的阴影下，他的风衣下摆被烈火灼烧过，留下了熏黑的痕迹，在夜风里飘动着。  
   
Castiel凝视着自己的手背和指关节，上面有被拖拽过的淤青痕迹。他感觉自己浑身上下的骨头就像是被打碎又拼回来。天使的皮囊本不应该有疼痛的感觉，甚至任何感觉，但Castiel还是觉察到，那种肾上腺激素急速下降的头晕目眩，他陷入疲倦的漩涡。  
   
他做到了。将Sam带回来。当Sam站在Lisa和Dean的房子面前，Castiel既兴奋又紧张，他隐去自己的痕迹，站在一旁，观察着一切。  
   
八月的微风吹拂过郊区的柏油路面，蒸腾起微不可查的热浪，路旁灯闪烁了几秒，苍白的月光顿时不见踪影。夜色中的梧桐树和灌木丛发出沙沙的声响，Sam的背影轮廓模糊在了Lisa家门口映照的廊灯下。Castiel注视着，Dean和Lisa在昏黄的灯下有说有笑，Sam也注视着，他的表情是一张空白的纸，Castiel从中解读不出任何情绪。  
   
Sam朝Dean所在的地方走去，Castiel的心头升腾起一丝异样的感觉，他无法描述，有什么已经荡然无存，被全然改变，一种他无法控制的恶性循环正在悄然将他攫取，Castiel的神志告诉他，有什么不对劲。  
   
来自内心的警告往往最为应验，而他正在酿成大错。  
   
所以当Castiel再一次看进Sam的双眼，那种感觉再度复苏，只是此刻，那个可怕的猜测变成了现实。  
   
“他失去了灵魂。”Castiel说，他的指尖伸进了Sam的胸膛，一道光闪过之后，本应安放着灵魂的位置现在空无一物。  
   
“我不在乎。”Sam在Dean还未来得及反应前就开口，他往地上啐了一口血。Sam的脸此刻有些吓人，他露出狰狞的笑容，额头还被打破了，双手被反绑在身后，如果不是绳索的束缚，Sam大概已不受控制。  
   
Dean被他兄弟的笑容吓了一跳，但他勉强还是保持了镇定。“无论是谁将他从地狱中拉出来，那人一定是将Sam的灵魂留在笼子里了。”  
   
“Sam的灵魂和Lucifer还有Micheal在一起呆了一年，他的灵魂恐怕已经被拷打，被折磨，被业火燃烧成了碎片。”Castiel咬住下唇，却无法掩饰肩膀的一阵颤抖，他失败了，Castiel对拯救Sam这件事过于自负，以致于没有及早发现这个可怕的错误。他的双手开始颤抖起来，他的喉咙发紧，Castiel不能够，也绝不可以在Sam和Dean面前暴露，罪魁祸首正站在他们眼前的事实。  
   
“那又如何，Sam是我的兄弟，我不能让他没有灵魂。”Dean说。  
   
“Dean，太迟了。”Casitel惊异于自己的声音中充满了如此多的感情，痛苦是如此真实，以致于Castiel差点无法控制住他的皮囊。  
   
“该死的！”Dean给椅腿踹上一脚，Sam不为所动，他以一种不带私人感情的眼神审慎着Dean，他歪头，眼睛眯起。  
   
“你看看他的样子！”Dean喊道，“没有灵魂的Sam会做出多么可怕的事情，你已经见识过了！”  
   
Castiel放缓语调，试图让自己的话合情合理起来，“即使能够拼齐他所有的灵魂碎片，将那东西塞回Sam的体内也是困难的……那会对Sam的精神造成难以预料的伤害。”  
   
“现在这样挺好。”Sam说，“我不需要灵魂。”Castiel望进Sam的双眼，熟悉的光芒已经消失，剩下空洞。Castiel的头脑中突然浮现出一段记忆，那是Sam第一次见到他，Sam为遇见一位天使而兴奋不已，当Castiel与他握手，他从这名人类温暖的手掌中触碰到自己的心跳，他的荣光与Sam身上特有的磁石引力产生低沉的共鸣，Castiel的皮囊催生出连他自己也无法解释的反应。  
   
而现在，每一次与Sam的眼神相遇，Castiel都感觉到荣光在无望地寻找着一个失落之物，引力的那头已经无迹可寻，Castiel越是努力寻找，那痛楚就越发清晰可见。  
   
Dean看了Castiel一眼，他的眼中满是对他兄弟的担心和懊恼，Dean像泄气的皮球一样，“Cas，请帮帮忙吧。”他说，捏紧了自己的拳头。  
   
   
Castiel莫名地松一口气，沉重的负担从他的肩膀消失了，他的秘密在这里暂时是安全的。然而内疚像是一阵旋风掠过他的胸口，全身，Castiel像是被雷击中一般定在原地无法动弹。  
   
上帝，请您告诉我该怎么做？Castiel在内心呼喊，请您帮帮我。他想。  
   
天堂里寂静无声。Castiel叹了一口气，对上Dean的双眼，“我会帮忙的。”他说，他转向Sam，后者正用一种蛇遭遇猎物时的眼神上下打量着他。“Sam会没事的。”Castiel轻声说，这下是说给自己听。  
   
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

重返地狱，再一次身处他失败的地方，不安的感觉让Castiel的翅膀缩在背后，发出轻微的震颤。Castiel握紧了手中的天使之刃，冰冷的刀柄抵着他汗湿的掌心，他放慢脚步，向Lucifer笼子的方向走去。笼子的周围缠绕着一圈又一圈的锁链，背景里闪耀的闪电无休无止，照亮了地狱暗红色的天空。

“瞧瞧，是谁跑到这里来了？”

一个瘦高的身影从笼子的阴影中浮现，他的眼中闪过一丝猩红色的亮光。是Lucifer。

“Sam的灵魂在哪里？”Castiel说，试图在退缩和诘问的挣扎中寻找一个平衡点，Lucifer是天堂里人人畏惧的角色，然而他在笼子里也造成不了什么伤害了。Castiel想。第一次，他从地狱的笼子里救出Sam的时候，他愚弄了魔鬼，将Lucifer从Sam的体内驱逐了出去，然后趁着Lucifer没有注意到的时候将Sam带出去了——只是那不是全部的Sam。Castiel是如此傲慢，以至于没有发现Sam的灵魂早已被恶魔打上了不被祝福的印记，他带出的Sam只是一副空空如也的躯壳。

“多么感人啊，拯救Sammy于水火的天使。我可是为你玩弄了我而伤心不已呢，我的小弟弟。”Lucifer说，他的语调里带着一丝残忍的戏谑。

“我问你，Sam的灵魂到底在哪？”Castiel说，他的耐心几乎要被Lucifer磨尽了。

“你不觉得这样最好吗？在下面无聊的时间里，我可是一直都在陪小Sammy玩。如果他走了的话，我可会很寂寞的。”Lucifer说，耸了耸肩，“哦不，我好像把他玩坏了，他的灵魂裂开了，散落到了各处。”Lucifer指向了笼子的一个角落，本该有Sam灵魂的地方现在空无一物。Castiel举起了天使之刃，指向笼中的Lucifer，怒火在他的胸膛燃烧。

看到Castiel摆出了准备战斗的姿态，Lucifer轻笑出声：“说真的，你不会认为可以凭那玩意就打败我吧。”他指了指Castiel的天使之刃，“你是永远没法打败一个大天使的。”

“你把他的灵魂怎么了？”

“当我这里百无聊赖和小Sammy的灵魂玩耍时，我发现了一件很有趣的事情。”

“你相信吗？人类的灵魂可以如此脆弱，在一些奇怪的地方就可以让他们破碎。”Lucifer没管Castiel开口，就继续道，“只要持续往那个弱点施压，他最终就会崩溃。”

Dean——Castiel几乎是本能般地这么想，Sam的弱点始终是他的家人，他的兄弟。

Lucifer笑着摇摇头，“Dean？说真的，你应该开拓一下思维。”

从Lucifer这里也打听不出什么，Castiel转身就要走。

“我亲爱的弟弟——”Lucifer说，叫住了Castiel，他的脸上挂着玩味的笑容。“你应该对自己多点信心。”他说，对Castiel眨了眨眼睛。

——  
一降落到这个蛮荒之地，Castiel就发现他完全无法完全使用他的神力，就像是被一个玻璃罩罩住一般，Castiel失去了飞行的能力，手中的天使之刃是他眼前唯一的武器，他不确定如果有其他的地狱恶兽从暗处跳出来，他是否还能全身而退。

离开Lucifer的笼子，Castiel的眼前出现了一个阶梯，他走上去，楼梯很长，狭小而漆黑，Castiel默念着定位灵魂的咒语，地底深处发出低沉的轰鸣，楼梯变形旋转，Sam，你到底在哪里？Castiel想，门的边缘在虚无中成形，发出淡金色的光芒，紧接着，一扇黑色的铁栓门在空气中浮现，Castiel迟疑了一下，握紧手中的武器，推开眼前的门。

Castiel步入门内，褪色的场景出现在视野里，他环顾四周，皱起眉头，这里的场景和他想象中的相去甚远，他本以为炼狱里是无尽的烈火和铁锁，然而眼前的景象不过是普通的树林，只是带着默片般的色调。

Castiel一步步向前走，走入树林深处。他沿着一条被踩出来的小径，拨开四周的树枝，一条公路在Castiel的眼前延伸开来。Castiel从树林里走出来，走上这条看起来非常诡异的公路，每走一步，Castiel就眼睁睁地看着身旁的景象开始模糊液化，变成一团黑色的水雾，两侧的树木和草地看起来无穷无尽，并且惊人地相似，Castiel根本无法用疏密识别到下一个路口的距离。四周安静得听不见任何活物发出的声音，只有Castiel重复而急骤的脚步声在这条路上响彻。

就当他疑心这条路根本不会将他带往任何一处地方时，路口突然就在视野的尽头。

一个歪斜的路牌立在路边，金属牌的边缘已经扭曲翻起，上面有一半的字体已经脱落，靠着残缺字母的印记，Castiel读出路牌上的单词，“Samhain（萨温神）”，牌子指向不远处的一栋建筑，那是一座坐落在公路出口旁的汽车旅馆，停车场里一辆车也没有，在灰暗的迷雾中，旅馆的某个房间的窗户透出淡淡的黄色灯光。

亡者与生者的交界，Castiel想，他已经没有回头路了，他得快点找到Sam的灵魂。

Castiel走近这个房间，房门上写着“2008年10月31日”，Castiel愣了一下，他将手放在门把手上旋转，门开了，他走进房间。

“哦，亲爱的Castiel。是你。”

Sam站在房间的正中，在两张床的中间。Sam的脸上带着笑意，Castiel看向这个Sam的第一眼，他就知道，有什么严重地出了错，Sam绝无可能对Castiel说这样的话，他既是Sam，又不是Sam，剩下的可能性就只有一个，眼前这个只能是Sam碎裂灵魂的一片。

“Sam。”Castiel发现自己的声音莫名地颤抖起来，“我是来带你回去的。”他伸出手，想要拍Sam的肩膀，不成想Sam却将Castiel的手抓住，紧紧握着。

Castiel抬眼看Sam，熟悉的温暖神情已经不复存在，一种扭曲的感觉从那熟悉的面容中破壳而出，Sam在笑，但他的笑容让Castiel不禁打起寒颤，他确信，这不是因为地狱比人间更加寒冷的缘故。

“这是我们第一次见面的地方。”Sam说，“这里属于你和我。”

“你失去了灵魂。”再多的话语也显得无助得空白，Sam对Castiel的话置若罔闻，他歪头，神情疑惑。

“不不，这里会很好的。”Sam说，迫切地想要Castiel相信，“我们会很好的。”Castiel僵住了，Sam的手抚摸着他的衣领，将他的风衣轻轻敞开，露出他风衣包裹下的西装外套。

“停下，你根本不知道你在做什么。”Castiel一字一顿，一面克制住拔出天使之刃的冲动。

“我完全知道我要什么。”Sam说，朝Castiel眨了眨眼睛，“我也不打算停止。”他的嘴唇碰上Castiel的颈侧，Castiel惊得跳了起来。

“嘘嘘嘘，你太紧张了。”Sam一面吻着他的脖子，一边低声说。Castiel既慌张又害怕，他的风衣不知何时已经滑落在了两人的脚下，堆成一团凌乱的织物。

突然，世界被翻转过来，Castiel定了定神，发现自己被Sam推倒在身后的床上，Sam紧紧压着他，“放手。”他说，“你会后悔的。”

“我唯一的后悔就是没有早点做这事。”Sam抬起身，看进Castiel的眼里，他的眼中闪动着狂热和一些Castiel无法辨别的情绪，Sam的注视是如此专注，仿佛像是要将它印刻在Castiel的身体里。

Sam的手指摩挲着Castiel的头发，将它们撩起来拨过他的脑后，“我多么想折断你的翅膀，将你永远困在这里。”他的语气里带着一丝怀旧，仿佛在搜寻着很久之前的记忆。

Castiel浑身发抖，恐惧的感觉从他的胃里升起，他想要逃跑，他的翅膀却不能将他带离这间旅馆房间，这张床上。

“不要这样。”Castiel试图不让惊慌从他的语气中流露，“住手！”

仅凭语言是无法让Sam停下来的，Castiel意识到这点，他感到无力，以及被乘人之危的背叛，Castiel现在无法使用他的飞行能力逃离这里，而伤害Sam……这是不可接受的。

“放轻松，Castiel，我不是这个空间里最坏的选择。”Sam轻声说，他的呼吸扑打在Castiel的脸侧，Castiel一时间忘记了反抗，Sam温暖的嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，他们之间的距离消失了。


	3. Chapter 3

——  
Castiel太过震惊，以至于一时间忘记了挣扎。Sam的嘴唇有种冷冽的杜松子味，Castiel双手紧握的拳头松开了，从推挤着Sam前胸的姿势上滑下，落在他的头边两侧。直到Sam对他的下唇又吸又咬，将Castiel的嘴唇啃咬出火辣辣的触觉，Castiel才突然醒悟过来，自己的防御在很早以前就已经被卸下，他张开嘴，Sam的舌头捅进来在他的口腔内搅动着。热度一点点在两人之间，连接之处蔓延开来。

“Sam。”Castiel的声音变得很奇怪，他的皮囊突然多出了不应该有的感觉。这种体验Castiel从未有过，他从未失去对皮囊的控制。酥麻的感觉从他的脚趾到头顶，因为荣光的缘故，Castiel不用呼吸，然而与Sam分开的时候，就像鱼离开了水面一样，他几乎无法止住沉重的喘息。

Castie的思绪还未完全清明，他的头仍旧晕乎乎的，就被Sam又拉进一个吻中，Sam一边吻着他一边紧贴着他的嘴唇，“按我说的做，我就告诉你将Sam的灵魂从这里完整地带出去的方法。”湿热的气息碰撞在唇间，“再说，我的陪伴也不坏吧。”他说，声音中带上了一丝得意。

当Sam的手指穿过他的发间。Castiel一瞬间丧失了神智，他的身体怂恿着自己向前，靠近Sam的掌心中。不要那么温柔地对待我。Castiel想，你不是Sam。他的触碰让Castiel退缩，Sam的手指很温暖，动作很轻柔，就好像Castiel本身是什么脆弱的东西似的。Castiel几乎不敢看向Sam，他害怕看进Sam的眼神，他害怕看进里面的空洞。

“Castiel。”Sam拉起了他的双手，干燥的嘴唇吻上他的手背，Sam的吻落在他的指关节、指尖，“我好高兴。”Sam一边吻一边低声说，他的眼睛里闪烁着光芒，恍惚之中，Castiel觉得自己回到了2008年，第一次与Sam见面的场景。他的手覆上了Sam的，Sam紧握着他的手，他的表情坚定，既开心又期待。

“我很抱歉，Sam。”Castiel说。我很抱歉，我搞砸了一切。他在心里喊着。

“我一直相信天使是真实的，我深信不疑。”Sam说。

“我不是你想象中的那种天使。”

“然而你还不是跑到地狱来找我了吗？你不知道我有多高兴，在看到你的时候。”Sam解开了他的衬衫纽扣上面的几个纽扣，Castiel紧张地吞咽，他拿不定主意是抬手让Sam脱下他的西装外套，还是继续无谓的抵抗。最后，Castiel妥协了，他抬起手臂，任由Sam将他的外套脱下，扔在床脚。

“Sam，对不起，是我将你留在了这里。”Castiel说，愧疚和羞耻感洗刷着他，“我失败了，我曾以为我能一劳永逸地解决掉你的难题。”

“我知道，我知道。”Sam说，他终于将Castiel从衣服的束缚中解脱开来，他脱下自己身上的衬衫，露出衣服下线条鲜明的肌肉。Castiel颤抖了一下，为即将发生的事情。

“你以为你是唯一一个会将所有事情搞砸的人。”Sam在Castiel的耳边说，他的胸膛紧紧贴在Castiel的胸前，Castiel听见Sam胸腔里的心跳声，有力而急促，他比任何的时候都像是个活人。“唯一一个能与你相比的人，是我。”

界限消失了。Castiel闭上眼睛，听着Sam将他的西装裤上的拉链拉开，他已经硬了。Castiel的荣光已经失去了对皮囊的控制，他像是浮在水面，漂浮在孤独而一望无际的海面上，他的手指紧紧抓着Sam的上臂，当Sam抚弄他时，Castiel发出绝望的叫喊。随着Sam手上的角度变换，奇异的感觉浮上来，理智沉下去。这是多么亵神的行为，Castiel咬住下唇，发出模糊的声音，他在床单上扭动着身躯，他光裸的后背在床单上摩擦着，他的手在空气中乱摸，试图找到一个支撑点，一块浮木。

“对，就是这样。”Castiel模模糊糊地听见Sam在他的上方说，Sam将Castiel又拉入一个吻中。Castiel将手放在Sam的发间，在床上拱起自己的身体，“你是我的，我的天使。”Sam贴近他的耳边，小声说着赞美Castiel的话，Sam告诉Castiel他是有多么仰慕他，自从第一眼看到Castiel的那刻起，他就对天使沉迷不已。

“Sam……”听着这些的Castiel，这一切都太超过了，Sam的话语就像是一股清澈的水流，将Castiel心中那个空木桶装满，Castiel小心翼翼地等着水从桶的边缘流出，他的内心不安又狂喜。我是被需要的。Castiel想，他的心跳得很快，怦怦直跳。Castiel仿佛被绑上一根摇摇欲坠的绳子，想前进一步，却又担心感觉因为过于放纵而瞬间消失，留下空无一物的冰冷。

Sam将硬起抵在Castiel的大腿根部磨蹭着，Castiel心中的不稳定消失了。他闭上眼睛，听着Sam的声音，听着Sam在他耳边说低沉的情话，Castiel的身体被愉悦一点点填满，Sam的身躯和他的紧贴在一起，皮肤和血肉，主的天使与被恶魔之血玷污的灵魂，Castiel的身体从干燥变成湿润。“Castiel！”Sam轻呼，他的动作加快，Castiel感到无边的，迷茫的失落，当他的叫喊和Sam的重合，膝盖拱起又轻轻落下。

“我太高兴了，Castiel。”Sam紧抱着他，仿佛不准备将他从束缚中放开，Castiel从这个拥抱中品尝到了痛苦和绝望的味道，Sam的声音里带着无边的哀伤，就如同他的爱意一样，让Castiel不知所措。

“Sam，我得拯救你。”Castiel说。

“那是无用功。你不知道Lucifer对我做了什么，你不知道我在这里做了什么。”

“我会将你从这里救出去的，我发誓。”Castiel从Sam的怀抱中挣脱，刚起来的瞬间，他感到头重脚轻，差点要倒在地上的瞬间，被Sam从身后抱住。

“Cas，我多么希望你一直留在这里。”Sam的胸膛贴着Castiel的后背，他的呼吸扑打在Castiel的后颈上，Sam仔细呼吸着Castiel身上的气味，就像是要将Castiel的一切都铭刻在心底般地，Castiel低垂着眼，看着地上散落成一团的衣物，他的风衣，他的西装和衬衫，他的天使之刃。

“这里是炼狱，你不属于这里。”在一件件将衣服穿上的时候，Castiel开口，疼痛在他的胸口蔓延。

“那又什么所谓呢？”Sam轻笑，在Castiel肩肘骨的位置，和Castiel的荣光产生了共鸣，“有你的地方，对于我言就是天堂。”

“Sam，求求你，让我拯救你。”Castiel哀求。

Sam突然将Castiel转过来，Castiel看进Sam的双眼，他被Sam灵魂中无尽的自责淹没。为何他没能他早点发现？Castiel不自觉地抬起手，掠过Sam的刘海，轻轻地触碰他的脸颊。“让我来告诉你拼合灵魂的办法。”Sam长叹了一口气，他说。

“杀了我。”

“什么？”Castiel说，他不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我说，用你的天使之刃杀了我，杀了每一片包含灵魂碎片的我，这样才能释放我的灵魂。”Sam起身走下床，捡起了Castiel的天使之刃，将它交到Castiel的手上。

“什么，不，不。”Castiel听到了自己声音里的惊慌。

“这是唯一的做法，我相信你。”Sam的表情无比坚定。

Castiel无言地接过了匕首，将它捅进了Sam的体内。Sam发出一声哽咽，他的眼睛一刻也没有离开Castiel，Castiel盯着Sam，直到他闭上双眼，倒在床上，成为一具沉重的躯体。在Sam停止呼吸的时候，一股淡蓝色的光芒从他的身体里漂浮出来，裹旋着成为一个小小的光球。Castiel轻轻将手掌放在这一团散发着蓝白色微光的光球之下，将它托起，这是Sam的灵魂，散发出微微的热度。Castiel掂量了一会，最终决定将它放在风衣口袋里，贴着他的心口，

Castiel走出了这间旅馆房间，离开前，他最后看了一眼躺在床上的Sam，然后轻轻掩上了门。

“我爱你。”Castiel听见了一个属于Sam的声音，轻轻环绕着他，仿佛在他心头轻叹。

\---

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel回到了主路上，继续往前走去。道路两旁树木的枝干越发变得扭曲和狰狞起来，将天空遮挡在密密实实的树叶下，树木延伸到目之所能及的远处，挡住了地平线。Castiel走到忘记了时间概念，某一刻，他甚至怀疑自己就是在原地转圈。

Castiel捂紧胸口处的大衣口袋，Sam的一部分灵魂好好地放在那里。透过风衣的织物，Castiel还能见到若隐若现的蓝色光芒，灵魂碎片的温度已经消失了。他感到虚弱，恶心，不知是因为这炼狱里和人间别无两样的风景，还是因为他刚刚在旅馆里的遭遇。

Castiel抬起右手，仔细观察着。他的掌心干净，没有一丝血迹，稳定并且不颤抖，一点也不像是刚动手杀死Sam的样子。我很好。Castiel想，一边将风衣裹紧自己。

Castiel深吸一口气，若有若无的铁锈味漂浮在空气中。一时间，相似得仿佛是复制粘贴的风景突然在前方有了缺口，Castiel看见一条小路在茂密的树林间被分割开来。在路的开口面前，Castiel的脚步驱使他拐进眼前这条就像被刻意布置在这里的道路。沿着这条小路走了不远，Castiel就看到眼前的一幢两层白色房屋。

Castiel踏上房前的小路，上面铺着浅色的碎石，因为无人打扫而落上了不少枯叶。他瞥了一眼屋前的花园，灌木丛已经长得看不出原来的形状，挤占了在不远处的月季花的位置，杂草和花朵杂糅在一起，让花瓣显得更加枯萎了。Castiel走上门前的台阶，来到大门前。

他推门进去，迎面就是一座通往二楼的楼梯，此时，他胸口的灵魂碎片突然开始剧烈跳动，散发出比刚才更热的能量。

“有人吗——？”Castiel朝黑暗的虚空中喊了一声。

无人回应。

他穿过漆黑的走廊，墙壁上的墙纸的边缘翻起，Castiel抬头看向走廊的尽头，是一间紧闭的房门，上面写着“Sam的卧室”。所以这是Sam和Dean童年里的家，那栋在堪萨斯的房子。

“Sam？”Castiel拧开门把手，将头探进房内。黑暗中，床脚边的一个身影抬起头，看向Castiel的方向，Castiel拉开门边的台灯，是Sam，他的脸上的泪痕已经干掉了。这个Sam看起来异常年轻，看起来不超过20岁，他的脸上已经开始浮现在现在这个长大的Sam脸上才有的成熟，Castiel不禁一阵心痛。

“你是谁？”Sam问，见到Castiel，他赶忙擦了擦脸颊，从地上站起来。Castiel发现，高中时期的Sam基本已经长到他现在的这个高度了，他抬起头看向Sam的眼睛。

这是一片纯洁的灵魂，Castiel的视觉穿过这片灵魂，看见Sam的内在，在他与Dean踏上猎魔之路，被恶魔之血沾染，意外开启天启之前，Sam的灵魂。这片灵魂一直都在这里，维持着Sam的本质，而Castiel正站在他目前，他为Sam本质的纯粹而赞叹。

Casitel突然感到在无边的，庞然的压迫感面前，自己才是渺小的那个。他想起，天父曾说过，人类的灵魂比起他的任何造物都要重要，不仅因为人类灵魂所蕴含的力量，而且还因为那不是纯粹的神造物，自由意志，这是天父所赋予的最大的祝福。

“我是Castiel，你的朋友。”Castiel上前一步，Sam后退，他的眼里满是戒备。

“我们没有任何朋友。”Sam摇摇头，Castiel感到胸口沉甸甸的幻痛感，他的喉咙发紧，一股冲动驱使着他上前将Sam抱在怀里。

“Sam，”Castiel放开了Sam，看进他的双眼，他一字一句地对Sam说，“将来你会遇到的，总有那么一天。”Sam在Castiel的注视下，他眼里的警惕消失了，他将一只手试探性地放在Castiel背上，他的肩膀放松下来。

“除了Dean之外，我身边就没有其他的人了。”

“除了Dean之外，我会照看好你的。”Castiel说，这是一份庄重的誓言。语言有着其自身的魔力，他和Sam牢牢地捆绑在了一起。Castiel可以感到连结正在形成，落在他和Sam的周围，Castiel回想起在进入这间房子之前，他所目睹的花园的景象，灌木丛和月季花，他与Sam Winchester。

“Castiel。”年轻的Sam喊了一声Castiel的名字，“你也会成为Dean的朋友吗？”

“当然。”Castiel回答，想起在那个世界里，他先遇到Sam的哥哥，Dean，将他从地狱里拯救，最后还和他成为了朋友。是在什么时候，Casitel不再将Sam视为Dean的弟弟，而只是看到Sam的本身的？

“那太好了。”Sam的愁眉苦脸化成一个大大的微笑，Castiel不禁也对Sam露出笑容，“你要吃汉堡吗？我饿极了，我们可以去厨房，冰箱里有汉堡。”

“我很乐意陪你一起。”Castiel说，强忍住不露出一个悲伤的神情，一个破绽。

他们走下楼，来到厨房，Sam将厨房水槽下的灯打开，推开几个摆得歪歪斜斜的空啤酒瓶，“是老爸留下的，他和Dean出门去了，大概要一周才回来。”Sam说，他耸耸肩，将灶台上的平底锅里的食物残渣倒入垃圾桶，将锅和水槽里堆得歪歪斜斜的待洗碗碟叠在一起。

“Dean什么时候回来？”Castiel刻意回避了对话里关于John的讨论，他注视着Sam打开冰箱门，恰好看见里面堆得乱七八糟的披萨盒和速食汉堡盒，还有无数的六只装啤酒。

“不知道，他最近经常和老爸一起出门狩猎——”Sam撕开汉堡的塑料包装，将它丢进微波炉里加热，他的动作在拧开微波按钮停了下来，“我还没有跟你说我们在做什么。”

“我知道你是谁，我知道你和Dean在做的事情。”Castiel说，“你们是猎人。”

“哇——你是怎么知道的？”Sam问，他的眼里充满疑问。

“我将会遇到你，遇到Dean。”Casitel回答，“我会保护你，保护你和Dean。”

“你是某种时间旅行者之类的吗？”

“不，不是。”Castiel抖抖他的风衣，向Sam展示他的翅膀，黑色的投影在厨房的橱柜上打出大大的阴影，Sam几乎是被眼前的景象迷住了，他的嘴张开，眼神闪闪发光。

“我是侍奉主的天使，我同时也是Dean Winchester和Sam Winchester的守护者。”Castiel郑重地说。他发誓，他会取回Sam的灵魂，拯救Sam。

“酷。”Sam说，他朝Castiel笑了笑，Castiel立刻就沦陷在这个笑容里。“你会和Dean成为很好的朋友的，我等不及向你介绍他了，他就是个机械狂人，他捣鼓老爸的车，自己开车，自己修车，听70年代摇滚，将音乐放得超大声。他不喜欢别人碰他的磁带，你要小心，上次我动了他的磁带，被他念了好久。”

“我会谨记于心的。”

Sam滔滔不绝，讲到Dean，他的高中生活。Sam说他要学习法律，成为一个可以赚很多钱的律师，用这笔钱给Dean开一个汽修店，给他的家人换一间大点的房子，而不是他现在住的这栋，因为缺乏修缮，在冬天里总是暖气不足，水管漏水，将他和Dean冻得够呛。Sam说为了成为律师他得先在斯坦福上四年大学，然后考去斯坦福的法学院。

“Casitel，我可以另外拜托你一件事吗？”Sam突然说，他的眼神变得认真而严肃。

“我在听。”

“我就要离开了，离开这里，去斯坦福。”Sam咬着嘴唇，放着汉堡的碟子在他手里被掂量来掂量去，他的语气充满不确定，像是在征询着谁的许可，Castiel点点头，Sam继续说下去，“我收到录取信了，我下周就离开，离开这里，离开老爸，离开Dean。”

“你有你自己的生活，自己的人生。”

“你说得没错，但Dean——”

我向Dean承诺会保护好你，我失败了。Castiel在心中默默想道。

“我很抱歉，Sam。”说出这句话几乎花费了Castiel大半的精力，他和Sam的相处经历中，大部分时间他都在道歉，为他没能做到的事情，未能兑现的承诺，搞砸的事情，“请让我弥补。”

“你在说什么——”Sam疑惑的眼神在看到Castiel手中的天使之刃之时就了然了，Sam几乎是立刻明白了自己的处境，Castiel是来结果他的。他的视线与Castiel的对视，他的眼神里没有一丝半毫的退缩和恐惧，他只是直视着Castiel，露出一个悲伤的笑容。

“帮我照顾好Dean，好吗？”

Castiel走出这间摇摇欲坠的房子，在即将离开前转身看了二楼的窗户一眼，他最终选择将Sam抬回他的床上，和他房间书桌上从斯坦福寄来的信一起，他执意要这么做，尽管那对炼狱的生物来说只是一具失去灵魂的空壳。  
   
“祝好梦，Sam。”  
   
Castiel头也不回地离开了这个回忆之地。


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel来到树林深处的一栋木屋前。树影遮蔽了大半的光线，让本身残破不已的木屋外表看起来更加凋零。它的屋顶还是完好的，而墙壁上已经出现被潮湿侵蚀的斑驳痕迹，木板与木板的接合之处显露出缝隙，使得木屋在呼啸的风声下显得摇摇欲坠。

木屋伫立在林间小路的尽头，这也是Castiel炼狱之行的终点，Sam最后一片灵魂的所在地。只要Castiel将最后一片灵魂碎片收集起，即使千疮百孔，Sam的灵魂便会复归完整。Castiel在木屋前驻足了好久，他摇摇头，往屋内走去。

“Cas。”

Castiel呆住了，他回头，Sam站在刚被掩上的木门后。

“Sam，我来带你回去。”Castiel强作镇定，他不清楚自己面对的是哪个Sam，哪一面的Sam，他只知道这是Sam灵魂的最后一片了，他发誓将会把Sam完整地带出炼狱，无论以什么样的代价。

“坐下来说吧。”Sam说，指了指屋内的一张沙发，Castiel看了看沙发，又看了看Sam，对方的脸上看不出任何情绪，Castiel默然地从Sam身边走开，来到沙发前坐下。

“所以，是Dean让你来的？”Sam选择在Castiel斜对角的扶手椅上坐下，他的视线让Castiel非常不自在，Castiel甚至有了想要从这张沙发上逃离的冲动。

“只有一半是因为Dean。”

“如果你是真心诚意为我好，听我一句吧，”Sam说，他的表情隐入到房间的阴影中，“把我留在这里。”

“为什么？”

“就像月球有光面，有暗面——”

“我不明白这和留你在这里有什么关系。”Castiel打断Sam，他急切地需要说服Sam，将他的灵魂完整地带出炼狱才是对Sam而言最好的做法。

“你应该已经见识过其他的Sam了。”Sam突然说，“杀死他们，有什么样的感觉？”

“我……”Castiel一时语塞，杀死Sam有什么感觉？这是Castiel最不愿意去触碰的记忆，就像是亲眼目睹巴别塔倒下，眼见巴比伦城墙外升起硝烟，在他长长的生命中，无法挽回而注定毁灭的事物。不同的是，在以往，Castiel一直是一个旁观者。这一次，促成毁灭的人是他，是他亲手造成Sam灵魂的破碎。

“你还记得你对我说的第一句话吗？”Sam 的视线变得遥远，Castiel的思绪回到第一次与Sam见面的场景，期翼混合着希望。那间他已经路过的旅馆房间。他缓缓点头。

“或许我就像你所说的，我一直是那个样子，我并无改变，体内流着恶魔之血的男孩。”

“不，不是的。”Castiel反驳，“天父赐予你祝福。”

“我被恶魔之血沾染了，Cas，我不干净。无论如何，我都不会是你认为的那般纯洁，我有罪，我生而邪恶。”Sam摇头，一脸苦笑。

“你猎杀怪物，这样又如何说得上邪恶呢？”Castiel由衷地说，“Sam Winchester，阻止了天启的人类，世间再无比你更正直的灵魂。”

“或许我猎杀怪物只是为了平复我内心的不安。我曾以为，只有这样才会让我好起来，只要我杀掉足够多的怪物，我的罪孽就能偿清，一笔勾销。”Sam的语气里添上了一丝苦涩，“然而我是那个造成天启的人，我搞砸了一切，这一切都是因我而起，是我杀了莉莉丝，我毁掉了最后一个封印。Walter和Roy有足够杀我的理由。”

Castiel的心在颤抖，他不忍再看Sam继续这样自我伤害，Sam的灵魂再受到这样的痛苦，这使得他的荣光也呼应着疼痛，深入骨髓。“你猎杀怪物不是为了一己私欲，你拯救无辜者。你杀死莉莉丝是因为你被恶魔所迷惑。你的心一直向着好意。” 

“你应该和我一样清楚，好意不一定往往引向好结果。我被Ruby迷惑，以为利用恶魔的力量就能够拯救更多的人类，包括那些被违背意识，受到恶魔附身的人。我是如此轻信，我对我的自制力有过于狂妄的期许，我以为我能抵御恶魔止血的诱惑，但我失败了。”

“然而我又如何呢？是我的大意让你的灵魂落在地狱里，我以为能将你从地狱中拯救，甚至乎有些得意过了头，我笃定一切都在掌握，以至于得意忘形。所以，求求你，请让我弥补我的过错。”

“你有没有时候觉得，或许事情是不可弥补的？”Sam说，他的声音带上了异样的哽咽，Castiel注视着Sam，一滴眼泪从Sam的脸颊滑落，“你不可能拯救所有人，你不可能将我的灵魂从地狱里带出，那是因为我根本不想被拯救。我留在这里，我真心诚意想要留下。上次我被愤怒的猎人们给开枪打死，因为他们将天启算在我头上。临死前，我想：‘这次终于是最后了’，我已准备接受死亡，接受我该得的报应，然后你的声音从汽车音响中响起，我又一次被拉回人间。”

“然后我想，兴许我的惩罚就是继续活着赎罪。自那之后，我丧失了目标，像是个无头苍蝇般跌跌撞撞，我一直在迷失，直到我带着Lucifer一起跳入笼子。起码这点我能做到，这就是我的结局，我的灵魂应在地狱里腐烂，而不是升入天堂。”

“Sam，你不属于地狱。”Castiel说，他不禁也被Sam的情绪感染，自怨自艾像一滴墨水落入清水，迅速晕染开来。Castiel绝不能接受Sam的自我毁灭，他宁愿放弃一切。此刻，Castiel最害怕的不是Sam的迷失，恰恰是Sam的下定决心。

“我失败了，我搞砸了，我需要弥补这一切。你很重要，你对这个世界很重要。”Castiel急切地说，内心因为Sam黯淡下去的神色而一沉。

“没有我，世界还是会照常运转的。”Sam从扶手椅上起身，他的脸上转而露出一个微笑。Castiel盯着Sam，他的嘴巴发干，喉咙里就像落入肿块。Sam在微笑，但是他的内心绝非如此。如同言语，尽管若无其事，Castiel分明能感受到其中的失落之物。Castiel伸手摸了摸自己的脸，他疑惑地感受到手心上的潮湿。

“但是你对我很重要，”Castiel说，每说出一个词，发声就愈发艰难。像在水中说话并试图让岸上的人听见。Castiel调整呼吸，呼气，吐气再呼气，直到他的胸口和指尖充满疼痛。“我不能承受失去你。”Castiel说，他眨眨眼，咸涩的液体从眼中滴落，他伸出手擦掉，却越擦越多，将袖口弄得一塌糊涂。天啊，他要如何证明这一切？

Sam拉开了Castiel的手。突然间，Castiel和Sam之间的距离消失了。Castiel在Sam的手指之间仰起脸，好让Sam吻得更加深入，亲吻带着潮湿和咸味，Castiel环抱住Sam，将自己缩在对方厚实的胸膛里，他的翅膀在不知不觉中张开来，包裹住Sam的后背，他的羽毛在Sam的肩头歇息，随着Sam稳定的呼吸轻轻垂落。

随后的发生的事情就好像水到渠成。Sam牵着Casitel的手，引领着他来到隔壁的卧房。

“上帝啊，Cas，这一切都是真实的吗？”Sam一下一下亲吻着Castiel，呼吸扑打在他的脸侧，长长的刘海擦过他的额头。接吻的间隙，Sam气喘吁吁，几乎要支持不住两人的双腿站立。

“千真万确。”Castiel说，笑着和Sam一起倒向身后的床上，额头相靠，Sam回以微笑。

这个Sam——Sam很温柔，他小心地脱下Castiel的风衣，整齐地叠放在床头柜上，然后是Castiel的衬衫扣子，“我的天使。”Sam轻念，就像一个誓言，一个咒语，Castiel的荣光欢呼雀跃，几乎要跳出他的体外。这感觉比美好更好，Sam终于和他裸诚相见，和Castiel合二为一，唇舌在彼此的肌肤上刻印下痕迹，呼喊出对方的名字。

Castiel向上望进Sam的眼中，他的瞳孔是一圈棕褐色包围着绿色，随着光线的变化发出琥珀色的光芒，透过Sam的双眼，Castiel看见Sam的灵魂，即使支离破碎，仍旧不可思议地强大。Sam的灵魂发出炫目的淡蓝色光芒，犹如白昼亮光般将Castiel淹没，Sam灵魂的热度随着他体内的荣光静静地流淌，Castiel呼吸，温暖的感觉卷裹着他全身，将他如一片羽毛般轻轻托起。

高潮过后的他们依偎在一起，侧躺着，面对面。Sam吻着Castiel汗湿的发丝，“那是什么？”他的声音中有一丝慵懒。

“你的灵魂和我的荣光，从今开始互为完整了。”Castiel颤抖着说，“相互拥有，相互扶持。”

“哇……那实在是……”Sam的语气半是欣喜半是敬畏，“无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康？”

Castiel还想说什么，Sam用一根手指按住了他的嘴，“我愿意，我他妈的愿意。”Sam说，他脸上的表情让Castiel忍不住又亲了亲Sam的嘴。爱上Sam很容易，就像用翅膀飞行。一旦开始，就很容易沉溺。Castiel无法想象没有Sam的体温依靠在他的身边，没有Sam的生活。

他们抱在一起，静静地，Sam轻轻梳着Castiel后脑勺上的头发，触碰他的颈后、肩膀、肩胛骨，那是他翅膀所在的地方，Castiel的翅膀正贴着Sam的手臂滑动，羽毛轻轻抖动。

“我们回家。”Castiel说。


End file.
